1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaver head for a wet shaver. The shaver head is arranged at the front end of a handle and has a single or double razor blade arranged in a plastic housing having perforations and a front guide strip.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional wet shavers, a single or double razor blade is permanently embedded in a plastic housing in the shaver head. If the shaver head is constructed separately from the handle and is fastened to a handle by interlocking elements, the shaver head is known as a razor blade unit.
Shaver heads commonly have perforations in the plastic housing to allow shaving foam to flow through the plastic housing and to prevent the shaving foam from collecting inside the plastic housing. These perforations also help in efforts to clean the shaver head after shaving has been completed.
However, perforations in known shaver heads do not operate with complete satisfaction because they do not allow an optimum flow of shaving foam though the shaver head during shaving. This has been found to be particularly a problem with known shaver heads which are razor blade units that are detachable from the razor handle.
Moreover, it is impossible to thoroughly clean known shaver heads after shaving. Despite the presence of perforations in conventional plastic housings, soap residue remains trapped within the housing, because shaving foam is not completely rinsed out through the perforations.